villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ansem, Seeker of Darkness
'''Ansem' (also known as Ansem, Seeker of Darkness) is the main antagonist in the first'' Kingdom Hearts'', Riku's story in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and one of the supporting antagonists in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He is the one of the alternate forms of Master Xehanort. Creation : See: Master Xehanort and Terra-Xehanort Ansem the Wise started to research the Heartless with an apprentice named Xehanort, who is actually the body of Terra converted into an amnesic vessel by Master Xehanort. When Ansem decided to stop his research, Xehanort continued it with the aid of Ansem's other apprentices, including Braig, Xehanort's accomplice. Eventually, the apprentices fell so deep into darkness that they all became Heartless, though their bodies remained as Nobodies thanks to their strong wills. In Xehanort's case, his Heartless took on Ansem's name, while his Nobody called himself Xemnas. Wearing robes to conceal his lack of a body, "Ansem" traveled back in time to meet a teenage Xehanort and orchestrated the young man's destiny as part of his previous incarnation's plans. Returning to his time, "Ansem" over sees Maleficent gathering the Princesses of Heart as part of his plan to find Kingdom Hearts and engulf all worlds in darkness. Biography ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first game, Ansem remained in the shadows but made himself known to Sora prior to the Destiny Islands' destruction. Though he did not properly introduced himself at the time, Ansem was waiting for Sora and belittled the boy's inability of knowing what is to come soon. Later, once Maleficent has almost completed gathering the princesses, Ansem takes Riku's body to regain a physical form. Once the Final Keyhole leading to Kingdom Hearts is complete, Ansem travels to the world "End of the World". Sora went there an confronted Ansem, and Sora told him that Kingdom Hearts was light, and they fought. Sora is able to defeat Ansem and King Mickey seals the door to darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'', Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts II Though defeated, Ansem was still in Riku's body and bidding his time to take over the boy's body again when he appears in Castle Oblivion's basement floors. However, seeing that Riku has accepted darkness and not him, Ansem becomes frustrated with Riku and is defeated in battle. However, Ansem points how that he'll take Riku's body when the time comes. Eventually, while fighting Roxas six months later to help the resting Sora, Riku is forced to tap into Ansem's powers and adopted his form in the process. While Riku help him from the shadows, Sora learns "Ansem"'s true identity as the Heartless of the real Ansem's apprentice Xehanort. It was only while aiding Sora during the Castle that Never Was that Riku was purged of "Ansem"'s influence and returned to normal. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Due to Young Xehanort's travels through time, "Ansem" is among the versions of Xehanort summoned and made a member of the True Organization XIII. "Ansem" taunts Riku throughout his journey through the Sleeping Worlds until Riku defeats him and escapes into the real world and stopping Organization XIII. Gallery Hooded Ansem.jpg|Hooded Ansem Guardian with Ansem.png|Ansem with the Guardian Ansem World of Chaos.jpg|Ansem during the World of Chaos battle. Riku-Ansem.jpg|Riku-Ansem Black Coat Ansem.jpg|Black Coat Ansem Trivia * In the English version, he was voiced by Billy Zane, who also portrayed Cal Hockley in Titanic, in the first game. Richard Epcar voices him in all subsequent games. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Akio Otsuka, who also voiced Ansem's former self. ** When possessing Riku, Ansem is also voiced by David Gallagher and Mamoru Miyano. *As a consequence of Richard Epcar replacing Billy Zane, all flashbacks of Kingdom Hearts in Kingdom Hearts II were subsequently redubbed with Epcar as Ansem. *Ansem's character model was altered in Dream Drop Distance and subsequently reused for HD 1.5 ReMIX. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Possessor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Fragment Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Empowered Villains Category:Imposters Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Monster Master Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers Category:Immortals Category:Energy Beings Category:Hegemony Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Destroyers